


Stick and Poke

by paygeling



Series: chicken soup for the gay soul [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, College Students Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Sarcastic Castiel, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paygeling/pseuds/paygeling
Summary: Cas lie face down into the cushion of the couch of which was the home of many old stains and cigarette burns from one of Deans friends. Cas tried not to think of it though, all the awful things this couch was associated with, so he turned his cheek to the cushion to not directly breath in whatever shit was in that couch. The table was currently littered with beer bottles from a friends company named "thighslapper". A bit douchey sounding according to Dean but to be honest its a pretty good brew... coming from a professional-irresponsible-college-student-stale-beer-taste-tester's standpoint . A bit of a wordy title, may have to think of a different one.****************Series of short stories in no particular order about the aventures of college cas and dean. There relationship is complicated but cute (not complicated in a bad way)





	Stick and Poke

**Author's Note:**

> YAAALLLL I just found this on my Wattpad bc I wasn't sure that I would like it but I've reread it like months and months later and it's not bad and I've wanted to start writing again so this is a good start. The story of this series was like supposed to be a chapter book but idk how to wrote those so let's just call it a bunch of unorganized short stories that are cohesive. Enjoy

Cas lie face down into the cushion of the couch of which was the home of many old stains and cigarette burns from one of Deans friends. Cas tried not to think of it though, all the awful things this couch was associated with, so he turned his cheek to the cushion to not directly breath in whatever shit was in that couch. The table was currently littered with beer bottles from a friends company named "thighslapper". A bit douchey sounding according to Dean but to be honest its a pretty good brew... coming from a professional-irresponsible-college-student-stale-beer-taste-tester's standpoint . A bit of a wordy title, may have to think of a different one.

"Okay i found a marker just so i can really make sure its gonna turn out great."

"Oh yeah my confidence has been regained, thank you Dean."

"Hey, Cas i promise you, I'm not as bad as a drawer as you think i am."

"Dean i haven't even seen what your drawings look like. I'm more concerned about a drunk you coming at me with a needle"

"At least its sterilized" Cas shot him a look that suggested that a lighter and some antiseptic soap he found was not sterilization enough.

"Yeah whatever Dean just, do something.. i don't know, fun" Dean shook his head and ripped the cap of the marker off with his teeth. "no... penises or some shit like that."

Dean spat the cap across the room and started lifting the back of Cas's shirt and put the felt tip to his lower back.

"Wait, wait, wait no tramp stamp. I want it where hardly anyone could see it."

"Okay first of all Cas, it's offensive to call them tramp stamps." Cas rolled his eyes dramatically "second, why are so sure its gonna look bad. I mean Ive done this more than once, i did it on Meg." 

"Yeah and I've seen her tattoo Dean."

"Yeah, i didn't liker her all that much." Dean chuckled "but i promise i like you Cas." Cas still held a look of distrust on his face "Tell you what ill do it for free if i can tattoo your ass"

"Dean you're doing it for free anyway you just wanna see my ass."

"No, i just wanna make sure i put it in a place where no one will see it." Dean was soon met with a pillow to his face.

"You're lucky your not getting a penis just for that. Drop trou buddy." Castiel decided to ignore the subtext of that sentence and got up to undo his belt to reveal just the top of this butt

"C'mon you can do better than that" then Dean began to _tug_ on Cas's briefs. Cas rolled his eyes and tugged them down _even further_. "there we go i know exactly where to place it" Dean placed the felt marker down to Castiel's skin once again.

"Please god don't let it be too immature" Cas lays belly down on the couch once more.

"Dude it's literally your ass."

"Yes its my ass and despite that not many people will see it i still... plan for others to see it."

"Others?" Dean feigned jealously. Cas groaned into the filthy couch. "Right. Okay, i think I've got it the way I like it."

"the way _you_ like it?"

"You'll like it too you just wait and see" Dean giggled to himself, "you are too sober right now grab a thighslapper." Dean is on a roll today with his persuasion skills. Cas sighs and twists off the cap and guzzles it down even in his compromising position. "mmkay so this is the part where i bring in the needle, your not gonna wuss out are ya?" Cas made a small muffled sound before lifting his head.

"I assume the buttocks is one of a the least painful spots to get poked" Dean snickered

"I've heard it's pleasurable."

"Mhm Dean enough with these jokes and just proceed to prick me a thousand times with a 'sanitary' needle." Cas didn't raise his hands for quotations but it was implied.

the first prick wasn't the worst and after a long while of Dean having to stare at his Bare Ass, it started to feel numb.

"This is taking forever Dean." Dean shushed him and opened him another beer. "Why are you trying to get me drunk?"

After 2 or 3 passes (Castiel lost count) Dean wiped his masterpiece clean and helped Cas up. They shuffled to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. "Are you ready Cas? Turn around."

"A banana." Dean looked at Cas expectantly. Of course of all the things Dean could've picked of course he picked the thing most similar to a dick. "It is a nice banana."

"I don't know it's a little small..." Dean rolled his eyes. Cas can make dick jokes too.

"Oh c'mon Cas you love it."

Cas stood on his tip toes once more,

"...These things fade away in a few months right?"

**Author's Note:**

> OK BUT THEIR BANTER THOUGH?? SEXUAL TENSION IS SHOOK. 17 year old me clever as fuck. Also sarcastic Cas is way more relevant now than it was when I wrote this. No ones gonna read this but THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IF YOU DID. these stories are gonna be a little rough but I'm just excited to exercise my writing skills again so please stick around and if I start slacking TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!! ❤️


End file.
